


Fifth of May

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first anniversary of Sebastian Dave and Kurt Sebastian runs into a scheduling problem that rock his faith in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth of May

**Author's Note:**

> Happy b-day Drabble for deeniebeeisapirate that turned into a legit one-shot.

The date was never right. Dave liked to think their anniversary was the day all three of them attended a play together. It was their first date as a trio and seemed like the most logical of options.

Sebastian insisted that it was when they had first had sex with him, each of them individually because it was only a matter of time when they would realize they couldn't live without his cock and his bedroom creativity.

Kurt claimed they started exactly on the 5th of may because that was when Sebastian had finally accepted the term boyfriend as a descriptor of his role not just 'the guy that the lovebirds fuck'.

So on the First of May when Sebastian's assistant informed him that he would be booked solid with appointments all day on the 5th he knew something was up. He sent one of his traditional highly suggestive texts. It was not returned. Sebastian glowered at his phone. Now Dave sometimes forgot to return texts. The bear was of an old school mentality, the working came first and responding to the digital come-ons from his boyfriend came second. Kurt however was chained to his phone, unable to not instantly type back a response. He had nothing, for an hour not a single annoying sappy <3 came back from his Kurt.

Sebastian next texted David. Kurt loved to have an audience when he believed he was brilliant and Kurt could always rely on Dave to be the perfect audience. Dave oohed and aahed and praised Kurt's plans and fashion. Sebastian had the tendency to actually give constructive criticism. It wasn't his fault he couldn't tell the difference between 'look at this' meaning love adore and admire me! and 'look at this' meaning give me ideas and help me find all the flaws to make what I'm doing even more fabulous!

"Karofsky here,"

"David! Where's Kurt?"

"I assume at his studio. Working. And hello to you, too, Bas," Dave rumbled, amusement etching his voice.

"My calendar for the 5th is full and Kurt's not responding to my texts. I figured he stole you away for a lunch quickie,"

"Bas you're the only one who's ever tried that. Plus it's 10. A little early for lunch sex," Dave's voice dropped into worry. "Wait isn't that our day?"

"And I've been booked solid! What is Kurt up to?" Sebastian could not keep the snappiness out of his voice.

"Bast," With that one deep rumble of a word Sebastian huffs and checks himself.

"Sorry. He's up to something,"

"You do realize that you could always tell your assistant to reschedule the times?"

"That's not the point. I never remember the date and Kurt always gets Laura to keep my schedule clear just in case,"

"Maybe he forgot," Ever the rock of the relationship Dave's reassurance encouraged Sebastian to take a deep breath.

"Maybe... Fine. I'm going with the theory he hasn't gotten around to it yet," Sebastian huffed. "See you tonight."

"I've got dinner tonight, beef brisket,"

"You spoil me,"

~~~

On the 3rd of May, Sebastian was fit to be tied. Not only was his calendar full, but he had an incredibly important out of country meeting that he had to fly out to France for. There was no way he could even see his men that day let alone spend the time he wanted naked and in love. It was the anniversary of his first time expressing love. He needed it more than he liked to think about. His assistant broke into tears twice under his barrage of acidic agitation.

By the time he finished he had to both break the news to Kurt and figure out dinner since it was 8PM and neither of his lovers called him to let him know what diner had been. He growled as he pulled into the driveway of their two story, five bedroom house. Having three adult males with career contributing to one household had its perks.

No one greeted him as he walked in. A post-it with Dave's blocky caps read 'World War Puckleberry round 3.' Great. Rachel and Puck had been married in Vegas a year after college. In order to keep the tabloids from finding out Broadway's little sweetheart was married to a pool boy they started up a very public romance. This very public romance came with very private fights. Somehow Dave's connection to McKinley's football team elected him as drinking buddy and arbiter of reason to Puck. Kurt as the best friend was forever chained to the diva's fits. So with both of them gone Sebastian was home, alone.

He kicked a chair. A habit picked up from Kurt.

He drank, a vice he rarely over-indulged in these days. He drank until he passed out and never heard his two loves sneak in the house at midnight. He woke in the morning on their bed, the long pale fingers spread on his stomach as Kurt snuggled to his backside. For a moment he was smiling. For a moment he forgot the impending anniversary, the business trip, and the lack of seeing Kurt. He was content to enjoy the warmth of his man. It flooded back into his mind in the next ray of sunlight over his freckled torso. They needed to talk.

Sebastian had a hangover, but the dull throbbing can wait. He had Kurt right there and he needed to get this whole anniversary worked out before he goes absolutely insane. So he rolled, lining his mouth to Kurt's pale stomach and licked. A huff and squirm brought the pale lover of his toward wakefulness. Another brought a mumbled groan and a third opened those stunning blue eyes.

Kurt pushed at Sebastian's head, his hands lacing in the hair. Kurt hummed, looking over to the time on the clock. "We slept in. Dave gone?"

"Yep. He's on his morning run," Sebastian smoothed his hands over Kurt's ribcage, grinning at the barely there layer of padding that the years were beginning to offer Kurt. He'd tease Kurt later. Or he’d never to get to the core of his problem now. "We need to talk."

Kurt went still and with a flexibility that Sebastian only saw demonstrated on very special evenings with rope and teasing strikes of a soft whip, Kurt vaulted off the bed and was halfway across the room. Kurt started talking, motor-mouth that was evidence of the tension Sebastian watched come into the fashion designer's shoulders. Kurt was dressing.

"Oh look at the time. Really we lazed about all morning. I'm pulling an extra shift and really should get in there first. You know how the work room is. One of my clients wants pleated velvet. Velvet! People have no taste. I really must hurry. Kissies," Kurt blew them at Sebastian before flouncing out of the house in 15 minutes flat.

Sebastian snarled, a pillow flew across the room. It was official. Kurt leaving without his 30 minute hair routine alone was evidence of something wrong. Kurt was avoiding him. He was going to be away from his lovers and Kurt was avoiding him. Well fuck.

Sebastian threw himself into dressing. He might as well get to work. He had a fucking trip to get ready for. At least he'd be away when it went down. Kurt and Dave would probably go off on a special date together, to the ice rink where Kurt had first taken Dave on the twosome's first date in college. Or out to the little diner theater where Kurt used to perform and Dave bar tendered before Sebastian came back into their life. Hell, they'd probably make love in that infuriating way that was all about gentle kisses and soft reassurances that Sebastian had never ever been able to master. They would be more than happy for Sebastian and his perversions and his easily distracted self to be out of their hair. After All who actually wanted a sarcastic pompous playboy in a pair of lovers? No, he should have just stayed a fuck buddy and not even bothered with the whole dedicated relationship.

Sebastian's office was thankfully swamped. He had to get work done for every case so no deadlines would pass while he was away. The flood of work distracted him from the dark thoughts beating at the inside of his head. He worked after his secretary went home, then past the legal assistant, then past his personal assistant. She offered brought him food even after he refused. It was dark outside and he bit into the pita bread on the side of his bowl of mahi mahi salad. He was getting predictable if she knew that high stress meant whitefish.

When he finally ventured toward home he was ready to collapse. He still had to pack. A few suits for whatever court he had to go to and whatever other clients he had to impress. He'd look over the files in the hotel later. His coat was hung beside an elegant fringed black shrug and a slightly worn bomber jacket. He let his coat be there beside them.

"Why are you getting so worried over this? It's fine,"

"It's not fine. I don't want to leave him like this,"

Kurt and Dave's voices were carrying. They always carried when they got into fights. Sebastian sighed, going toward the kitchen for a glass of milk. The words made him stop in his tracks.

"It's not fair to me," Kurt was talking in the high tone that assures swift and terrible retribution.

"This isn't just about you. It's about him too. This is too much for him," Dave's growl was an attempt at reason.

"He's fine! Once we tell him all this tension will go away,"

"Kurt, you know how he gets. He's pretty... insecure,"

"Stop that tone. I'm not changing this. I've known how I wanted this to happen since he pushed his way into our lives. It is going to be wonderful. I promise,"

The door slammed. The coat rack was on the floor, Sebastian's coat ripped from it. It had no place there anymore.

~~~~

62 unheard phone calls. 55 from Dave's cell. 7 from Kurt's. Dave was insecure! Not Sebastian. He was always the one who wanted to talk through feelings and tried to mitigate everything. Kurt was probably going to hide behind the former footballer. Dave would speak in that warm soothing deep voice and Sebastian would calm. He didn't fucking want to calm down. He wanted to leave!

The airport held his body. He had no luggage and was 6 hours early for his flight. He couldn't fucking care. He purchased drink after drink from the all night coffee bar. His mocha was shot with rum after the late night worker took pity on him. The 300 slipped to him as a tip might have opened up the cockles of his heart.

When his plane called he was hitting on the flight attendant with the pretty blue eyes and the wide round face. He might have tried to proposition the guy only to get roughly locked in his assigned first class seat. Asshole was probably straight anyway.

He ordered a drink and a sleeping pill. He took it and was out, mercifully asleep in the place of haze where he was not unwanted, where Dave's smile was warm and pulled at his eyes. Where Kurt's cheek was smeared with flour and Sebastian was trying to hand-sign for Dave to save himself from the intensely healthy vegan whatever he was cooking. Kurt caught him and smacked the spoon on his ass. Dave distracted Kurt with kisses and all three sat down and ate the horrifyingly healthy food. 8 hours passed in the blissful life he would never return to.

~~~

A trip to the airport bathroom and a touch up to the cheeks that had somehow been stained with tears began his trip alone on his anniversary. He walked to the luggage carousel, waiting for nearly 30 minutes before remembering his lack of any planning. Paris with only his cell phone, jacket, and briefcase. Fuck he was stupid. He didn't even have his laptop for work. In fact...

Sebastian glanced at his phone. Work hadn't called at all to confirm his rental car or his arrival. As he looked at the screen a text came in from his assistant. It was the hotel reservation... with a 'happy anniversary' tacked onto the back. What Dave would call his 'hiding smile' pulled tight across his lips.

He pulled into the Hotel Le Meurice. Ideally located opposite the Tuileries Garden, between Place de la Concorde and the Musee du Louvre, Le Meurice has held sway as the jewel in the crown of French luxury hotels since 1835. He scoffed at the brochure beside the receptionist desk. It was far too high priced for his firm to pay for on a business trip. When he was handed the key to an upper level suite it was even worse. Someone must have tipped his assistant off to his newly single state. At least everything in Paris was close; he could head into the red light district and celebrate the end of being a burden on the men he loved.

He slid the key in the door and opened. Rose petals pressed under his patent leather shoes. Someone had a radio tuned to the 1940's and lit the crooners weave sweet seduction into the air. A tray of fresh fruits and chocolate fondue was a delight to the sensual palate position invitingly near the huge California King bed. It was perfect for a romantic away. His stomach dropped. This was his last day? In a world of intimate delights with no one to share it with. His assistant must have assumed he would bring his men to Paris for the anniversary to make the best of a bad situation.

"Hey sexy," The melody of Kurt's high voice floated to him. "Happy Anniversary."

Sebastian blinked, trying to clear the image of Kurt in his fine shimmering blue ensemble slinking across the floor as if he wanted Sebastian, as if this was their special moment. As if Dave was going to come out a moment later and pull him into one of his famous hugs and breaths fast and warm into his ear. As soon as the thought crossed his mind he felt a warm huff over his neck as broad arms wrapped around his chest.

"You didn't think we'd let you along on this day did you?" Always warm Dave, voice cracked something inside him.

"Of course I did. It's what happens when lovers have a falling out,"

"Why would you... meerkat, we don't ever plan on leaving you," Kurt kissed Sebastian's mouth ever so softly.

Despite being the tallest, when his shoulders bowed inward he became small in the arms of his lovers. Sobs shook his chest as two pairs of hands pet his skin. They were here, they were still his. He hadn't made them want to leave him yet. He laughed, nuzzling into the soft collarbone of his little fashionista. How stupid he was.

"You'd been avoiding me to keep a surprise..."

"You know I can't keep a secret. I've been planning this for a month," Kurt confirmed.

"I told him it would stress you out," Dave rumbled into the back of Sebastian's neck.

"Well fuck me. Now, I deserve to be the center of attention for all this," Sebastian grinned, his tears kissed away by Kurt and his long body lifted by Dave as they fell into the bed. They never did have time to see any of Paris and none of the men could care less.

/fin


End file.
